Luna Lovegood's Bff
by Azulastalker
Summary: Full summary inside, but basically a Draco/OC


**This is a Harry Potter story about a Ravenclaw girl named Juliet Momo who has a crush on Draco and her father is a lawyer for anyone that has a trial with the Ministry of Magic. Her mother left when she was only four. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and fair skin. She has a rare light blue pygmy puff named Bubbles and a rare white ferret named Ester. She always has Bubbles with her when she's at Hogwarts and Ester when she isn't. It starts before the 5th year and she's best friends with Luna Lovegood because they are both weird. She goes with her father when he goes to trials and idolizes Bellatrix Lestrange because she is "purely genius". Her family and the Malfoys don't get along.**

**Now, I have only seen the movies and don't remember much, so bear with me.**

As I headed to the room where the trial was going to be held, drawing book and pencil in hand and Ester on my shoulder, I couldn't help but think that I was going to watch a trial for the one and only Harry Potter! I knew I was late because no one was around except for Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of my school, and even he was in a rush. I knew that he adored Harry and had shown up 3 hours earlier than being told because he knew that the Ministry would try something. I, too, was rushing because I didn't want to miss a minute. Yet for some reason I had the strongest urge to call out Dumbledore's name so he would realize that I was here. I didn't like not being given attention. I knew that he knew that I was behind him but I still wanted more.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" I called out and ran to meet him. He had a worried expression on his face that changed into a look of awe as he saw me. He always saw me as a child and I didn't mind.

"Juliet." He said. "That's right, your father is coming to defend Harry also?" I nodded. "And you will once again watch." He tickled Ester under her chin and we walked together in silence the rest of the way.

Before Dumbledore entered the trial room and I went to go sit in the seats for people watching, he turned to me. "By the way, where is your father?"

"I ran ahead, like I always do, but I suppose that he is right behind us." I said while looking back down the corridor. He was nowhere to be seen but you never knew with my father. When I turned back to Dumbledore, he was gone. I quickly ran through the doors to the seats.

"Here I am!" I shouted to no one as I ran across the seats, choosing the one with the best view. I always did this to signal that my father was coming soon. I looked at the Ministry then down at Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was looking up at me then stopped when Dumbldore started talking. I hardly paid attention and turned to the middle pages of my drawing book. I then continued working on a drawing with the words 'Draco + Juliet' in the middle of a heart. I traced the lines of it absentmindedly when my father burst through the doors.

"This trial is completely unfair!" He said, holding a bunch of papers. "I have carefully reviewed it and he has done nothing wrong!" My father had very dark short hair and glasses that gave him the look of a very intelligent man.

"Mr. Momo, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Fudge said through gritted teeth.

As they argued, I closed my book and petted Ester, who was now on my lap. Eventually, they called witnesses and Harry had to sit next to me.

He took a second to take me in then said, "Hi. My name's Harry Potter, but you probably already knew that." He held out his hand.

"Juliet Momo." I said and shook his hand.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. But I'm in Ravenclaw." Ester hissed at him but I calmed her down by petting her.

"Then that's probably why we've never meet. 5th year?"

"Yes." I then tore a sheet of paper out of my book and began folding it. He probably thought I was odd, but I didn't care, most people did. I finished folding and it was a bird. I lifted it up and blew on it. It began flying around until it was shot down by Dolores Umbridge.

"You must control that daughter of yours!" She then shrieked to my father. "She is a disturbance!"

My father did not like any of the Ministry of Magic and he especially did not like people telling him that I was anything awful. He had raised me himself and thought I was a perfect angel. "Now listen here!" He shrieked. "Not only has she done nothing but fly a paper bird, but this trial is not about her!" Then he went right back into his discussion.

I smirked and shot a glance at Harry, who was also smiling. The trial eventually ended and I left with my father after saying good bye to Harry and Dumbledore and letting them pet Ester good bye.

**Review for updates.**


End file.
